The Flash: Infinite Earths
by Capitan Canada
Summary: When Barry ran into the singularity, he had only one thing on his mind: close the black hole. Instead of closing the singularity, it ended up taking him to a different universe. There are infinite universes, infinite earths, but only one he calls home. Can he make it back to his own timeline? Or will he be stuck in a new and strange world?
1. Chapter 1

**I had to get this started before season 2 premiers! This is my first Flash FanFic so any tips would be awesome, especially if things don't make sense! Obviously this will only be cannon up to season 1 and I will be using some inspiration from the comics, but it will mostly be using characters and ideas introduced in the show. I'll try to upload once a week, maybe twice if it's a short chapter. Enjoy!**

Cisco sat in the Cortex at Star Labs scanning the city for trouble. He cycled through traffic cameras, kept one ear glued to the police radio waiting for a dispatch.

There was nothing. There was literally nothing wrong in Central City today. While most people would be thankful that everything was right in the world, Cisco was disappointed.

And bored. Really, **really** , bored.

Normally this city was teaming with trouble. But not today. Cisco slumped back in his chair and sighed. He turned off the traffic camera monitor and the police radio. Noticing he was the only one left in the lab, he decided he might as well go back to his apartment and try and get a decent meal in.

As he grabbed his phone, it vibrated in his hand with a severe weather alert. Opening the notification he found that a huge storm had apparently popped up out of nowhere in the middle of Central City. When Cisco pulled up the traffic cams again, sure enough, they displayed the monstrous sight. A large funnel cloud was forming right above the heart of the city. Lightning crackled around the cloud, illuminating its menacing features. What struck Cisco as odd was that the funnel wasn't touching down, but it was actually inverted, seeming to stretch up further into the clouds.

"What's going on, Cisco?" A voice said over the communications link, "think Weather Wizard is throwing a tantrum or something?" Cisco searched the camera for the familiar red blur with yellow lightning speeding through the city. He caught it on multiple cameras and it was heading towards the storm.

Leonard Snart studied the scene before him closely. One moment, the news was covering a feel good story about a three legged dog, hardly news, to a full on tornado appearing over central city. Mick Rory and Roy Bivolo turned their attention from their own tasks to the cracked television screen. The storm was growing, and becoming more and more vicious with each passing moment. Bivolo nudged Mick pointing to the screen.

"You think Mardon's throwing another tantrum again?" He chuckled as he turned around only to come face to face with Mark Mardon, AKA Weather Wizard. His smile immediately turned to fear as the fellow meta human took a step towards him. Bivolo breathed a sigh of relief as Mardon stepped around him, eyes focussed on the screen.

"This isn't your handiwork," Snart turned to Mardon, it wasn't so much a question as a statement. Mardon shook his head and studied the storm further. He had to admit, this didn't look like anything he had ever seen before, much less something he could make. Suddenly something caught everyone's eye, a familiar red blur speeding on the scene. A small smirk grew of Snart's calculating face, "and here comes the Flash."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mardon finally said, "Let's go take him down!" He began to turn and was headed for the door when Snart's hand stopped him. He gave Snart a confused look.

"Let's see how this plays out," He said in a calm tone. Mardon yanked his arm out of his grasp, muttering about how sitting around and waiting is a mistake. Snart ignored him, attention focused back on the screen. The storm had grown to hang over almost all of downtown Central City. It was obviously not a naturally occurring storm, something made it. Whatever it was, it was powerful. Who knows? Maybe a new meta would be joining their little gallery soon enough.

The clouds swirled above the city. Gale force winds bombarded the streets as a red blur navigated the debris, yellow lightning trailing behind him. A strong gust blew a semi truck into his path. Without thinking, he ran straight for the wreckage, vibrating his molecules at a speed where he could phase through the obstacle. He looked back at the truck and a huge grin spread over his face, _I will never get tired of that!_ He slid to a stop directly underneath the eye of the storm, or at least, what he thought was the eye of the storm. He looked up at the monstrosity above him, lightning swirling in the vortex. He barely noticed a young woman running up behind him.

"Flash, what's going on here?" The question brought him back to the situation at hand. He turned around to see Linda Park running up to him, a terrified cameraman behind her, trying to keep up. She slowed down and looked up at the storm, the wind threatening to blow them all over. The Flash's eyes went wide as he finally registered that Linda, his Linda, was standing right next to him underneath an inverted tornado.

"Linda?! What the-" He started to say when a sonic boom tore through the sky. The three of them looked up and saw the vortex opening up. A shock wave emitted from the center. Quickly he picked up Linda and ran her into the nearest building then went back and brought her cameraman to the same place. "Stay here. Stay safe. I've got a cloud to fight." He gave a two fingered salute and sped back out of the building.

"Cisco!" He opened up his communication channel as he ran up a building to get a better look, "What is this freakin' thing?" The opening was getting bigger as another sonic boom ripped through the air. At first there was only static, "Cisco?" The static continued. He was beginning to panic, "Come on man! Please tell me you can hear me! I really don't want to have to fight a tornado by myself!"

" _fzt-need to CALM DOWN W-ftz,"_ Cisco's voice cut out. Before he could call again, Cisco's voice returned, " _fzt-ic boom is messing with the comms! I was going to say that isn't a tornado,"_ The Flash turned back up to the not-tornado just as another sonic boom erupted from the vortex. "Well then WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled into his comm.

" _If I didn't know better, I would say it's a singu-fzt"_ A final sonic boom shook the entire city, the building he was standing on swaying. An electrified shock wave burst from the vortex spreading across the sky. Suddenly, debris started falling from the vortex raining down on the city streets below. The Flash sprinted down the building and underneath the debris and began running in circles, creating his own vortex. When the debris hit the vortex, it was slowly lowered to the ground. The Flash slowed down as the debris settled.

The ground rumbled and he looked back upward at the vortex, ready for whatever else the vortex would throw at him. While he expected more car and building parts to come falling from the sky, he did not expect to see a person trailing lightning falling out of the vortex.

 _Oh shit!_ He ran full speed up one of the buildings, once at the top, he waited for the person to fall past him, then ran down the building, matching velocity with him. The Flash pushed off the building, grabbed the falling figure, and continued running down a second building while maintaining their velocity. Once they got to the ground he slowed down and looked back up at the vortex. The shock wave had reached the edge of the storm, but instead of dissipating, it snapped back to the center of the vortex, taking the rest of the storm with it. As suddenly as it came, the storm was gone, the only indication it had ever been there being the wind damage and the large pieces of broken concrete and car parts that had come through it.

Oh, and the unconscious guy, too. With the vortex gone, the Flash finally had a chance to see exactly who it was he had saved, hoping that he might have some answers as to what exactly just happened. He froze as he looked at the young man in his arms, he was wearing a dark red full body suit with yellow detailing. He wore a red mask that covered his face. On his chest was the symbol he had come to know and revere… the same symbol he was wearing now.

The Flash stared down in shock at the man in his arms he almost dropped him. He suddenly realized that Cisco had been bombarding him with questions and shook himself back to reality, "Wh-what?"

" _I asked what the HELL happened?! The vortex is gone, how did you stop it?"_ The Flash was speechless at his revelation that he didn't respond at first. Cisco asked again.

"It's gone," He said dumbly. Cisco muttered something along the lines of 'no shit Sherlock', but he ignored that and kept talking, "He fell from it, and it closed!"

" _Who fell from it?"_

"The Flash,"


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is another chapter just because it's already written! Plus it's Flash Day, so we need to celebrate a bit! Let me know what you like and what you don't like! I love critiques!**

 _Previously_

" _Who fell from it?"_

 _"_ _The Flash,"_

 _Now_

Cisco hadn't said anything since the bombshell dropped. It couldn't be him... But it could be. He didn't know, it had been a year since he disappeared. Cisco had always known he would be back, but once the days started turning to weeks, weeks to months, he faltered. Life went on, and they ended up being okay without him. Still, they all wished he was there.

Cisco turned around and looked at the figure lying on the examination table. It sure did look like him, but there was something off as well. Cisco couldn't place it, but he knew that there was more to this Flash than meets the eye.

Caitlin flew into the lab, pushing past Cisco heading straight for the exam table. She began checking vitals, showing no emotion. She had been like that since the day he disappeared, cold. She finished checking his vitals and moved on to attaching an IV. She hadn't said a word, not to him, and not about their guest.

"Cait-"

"I know what you're going to say Cisco," She interrupted, "I know you think this is him, but I just can't believe that." She sighed as she finished with the IV. Cisco looked both hurt and angry.

"You're just going to assume it's not him so you won't get disappointed? Life is full of disappointment Caitlin," she whipped her head around and glared at him, but Cisco wasn't done. His stern face softened, "But, life is also full of hope."

She looked away from Cisco back at the man lying at the table. To be honest, she really did hope it was him, but she didn't think she would be able to handle it if it wasn't. This thought made her tear up, but she held the tears in.

Suddenly, the beeping of the heart monitor sped up, going faster and faster until it appeared that it was flat lining. Both Caitlin and Cisco knew this wasn't the case, but sprang into action to try and lower the man's heart rate. The man started convulsing on the table and Cisco was there holding him down to keep him from rolling off. Caitlin ran into another room and grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid, she injected it into the man's IV. Slowly, his heart rate returned to normal, his flailing ceasing.

Both Caitlin and Cisco breathed a sigh of relief looking at each other. Cisco chuckled and turned to face Caitlin, who was standing on the opposite side of the exam table. He was about to say something when their guest lying on the table suddenly sprung up into a sitting position, yanking monitors and tubes with him on the way up.

"Holyshitwhatthehelljusthappened?!" The man slurred out at super speed. His eyes were wide with panic, trying to figure out where he was. Cisco and Caitlin both stared at him, shocked at the suddenness of his change in condition. Cisco was immediately on his phone, calling the team to get to the Cortex as Caitlin ran back over to the man and began easing him back onto the table.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," she said calmly, he whipped his head in her direction, confusion written all over his face, "you're okay, everything is fine, just stay calm." He finally nodded and allowed her to lay him back down. His eyes flicked around the room, seemingly trying to get a feel for his surroundings.

"The others are coming," Cisco turned back to them. Caitlin acknowledged him and turned her attention back to the man on the table. He looked so young, so helpless. Not at all like the man she remembered. She pushed those thoughts away as she addressed the man on the table.

"I'm sure you are confused, but I need you to answer some questions for me, do you think you can do that?" The man gave a small nod, he looked a lot less panicked, but still quite confused.

"First off, do you know where you are?" She asked, Cisco gave her a confused look. She knew he was confused by her question choice, but she continued.

"Central City? Um, Star Labs in Central City? I mean, I think? That's kind of what it looks like, plus you both are here, so..." He realized he was rambling and promptly shut his mouth. Cisco wore a slight smile as he stared at the man. He was becoming more hopeful by the second.

"Alright good, next question: do you remember who you are?" She asked a bit hesitantly. The man sensed her hesitation and became even more confused, cocking his head at the question.

"Well yeah, I'm Barry Allen," he paused as the others eye went wide in shock, "Caitlin? Cisco? Are you guys okay?"

Cisco let a huge smile explode across his face and he nearly tackled the man, now confirmed as Barry Allen, off the table giving him a hug. Barry was not expecting anything like that and sat in shock, forgetting to return the hug, "Cisco? Are you alright?" Barry turned to look at Caitlin who hadn't moved. She just stared at him, tears streaming down her face.

Now he was really confused, what was wrong with his friends, why were they acting like he had just come back from the dead? He didn't get a chance to ask before more familiar faces entered the Cortex. He saw Ronnie Raymond run in followed closely by Professor Martin Stein. The next person to enter the room, Barry didn't recognize, but he thought he might have seen her before. She was older, tall and slender. She had long wavy brown hair that drifted behind her as she swiftly entered the room.

He stared at her, trying to figure out who she was when he saw an all too familiar face walk through the entrance to the Cortex. Barry's stare morphed from shock to confusion to hatred in a millisecond. Barry was up and off the table in the blink of an eye as he held the man up against the wall. The man, on the other hand, was trembling in Barry's grasp, fear written all over his face. His dark hair disheveled and his glasses falling to the ground. What surprised Barry most was that no one else had reacted when he came into the room.

"Barry," Caitlin finally broke the silence, "what in the Hell are you doing?"

This was crazy. No, not crazy, insane! How could they even forget for a second what this man had done, who he really was?

"Are you serious?! It's Wells!" Barry glanced back at Caitlin and the others. They all looked horrified and confused. Barry didn't know what was going on, "Eobard Thawne!?"

Now that name earned a response. Caitlin gasped, Ronnie stood in front of her protectively, Cisco looked dumbfounded as well as Stein. The woman, on the other hand, took a step towards Barry, a fire in her eyes.

"Mr. Allen, I don't know what has gotten into you, but that is not Thawne!" She had a calm fury laced into her tone that made Barry loosen his grip slightly. He looked from her back to Wells, or Thawne, he didn't know what to believe right now. As they all stood there, frozen, another figure entered at super speed. He was in the middle of eating a burrito when he got a good look at the situation happening in the room. Barry looked at their newest guest, noting the similarity in costume that he wore and the fact that he had super speed.

Barry didn't have enough time to process anything else before he found himself knocked to the floor being held down by the man who had entered, burrito forgotten. Wells dropped from the wall as the woman ran over and helped him up, checking him over for injuries. Barry tried to turn to look at the man who was holding him down. He wore a similar costume to him, but it had more of an armored look to it. The hood he wore was almost identical to the one he wore except there were white lenses where the eye holes typically would have been. The man under the hood also had very dark skin, it reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't place it.

Barry stopped struggling and the man on top of him looked dumbfounded.

"So..." The man started, "I guess I missed the reunion..."

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Barry sat on the examination table, his hood that previously covered his face now pulled down, surrounded by both friends and strangers, and maybe one of his greatest enemies. The silence was thick, and no one was saying anything. Finally the other man, the one dressed as the Flash, who Barry still hadn't figured out who he looked like, cleared his throat.

"Okay, I think we should start this little reunion over, who agrees?" Both the man and Cisco raised their hands, the rest of the group gave them exasperated looks. Barry just sat there, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on, "First off, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class here?"

"Barry Allen," he said slightly annoyed. The looks he got were ones of surprise, but also recognition. Barry was still rattled about the fact that his friends were more surprised to see him rather than their greatest foe still alive after being erased from existence. The woman, who was still standing protectively in front of him, saw the glare Barry was giving him.

"Harrison and I are going to go back to our lab to check some results," they both walked out the entrance. She sent Wells to start making his way down there we she turned around and stuck her head back into the room. "Figure out what's wrong with him."

She turned on her heel and followed Wells. Barry looked like he was about to explode from the backwardness of the situation. He turned to see the others all staring at him. The Flash, or whatever he called himself, was the first one to speak, again.

"Barry, what is your deal? Why did you freak out on the Doc?" Barry dumbly stared at the man addressing him.

"Okay! First of all: who even are you?" The Flash was taken aback by the question, a strong look of sadness crossed his features. Barry's face softened a bit at that, what had he said to offend this man so much? Then he did something extremely unexpected, he took off his hood. Barry took a good look at the man's face. It was strange, he had strong features and dark skin, he had Iris' nose, or... Maybe Joe's? He looked like they could have been family.

"Barry, it's me? Wally?" Barry cocked his head to the side as the other man, finally identified as Wally, waited for him understand. When he didn't he chuckled, "Wally West? Kid Flash?" That explained who he looked like, but Barry couldn't recall Iris having any cousins or other close family members, at least none named Wally. Barry just tilted his head in the other direction, like a confused puppy. Wally's face fell, "You have absolutely no idea who I am, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't," Barry knew his answer would break the man's heart, but he had to be honest. That earned another reaction, but before anyone could say anything, a new face ran through the entrance of the Cortex.

"-got here as soon as I could, are you guys sure it's really B-" he could recognize that voice anywhere. _Iris,_ his eyes immediately met hers and they stayed there for a while. He could see every emotion she was feeling: shock, sadness, confusion, happiness, but then the expressions changed, more confusion, uncertainty, and doubt. She suddenly pointed at him hurt in her eyes.

"Who is that?" Barry was the one who was hurt now. Well, not hurt, stabbed through the heart felt more accurate. Iris saw his look but continued, "that is not Barry Allen, not my Barry Allen"

Everyone turned from her to look back at him, but he didn't care, he just continued looking at Iris. How could she not recognize him? Not think he was who he said he was?

"Iris, how could you-" but he stopped as he finally saw that she might not be his Iris. She was older, much older that when he had last seen her earlier that day, if it still was the same day. She had lines on her face showing almost 10 years over the Iris he knew. She was still gorgeous, but he now knew what she had seen in him, they were different.

He looked at the others in the room and noticed the same thing, everyone was much older than he remembered. This freaked him out a bit. He jumped up from the table and everyone went on high alert. He just backed away from them.

"What year is it?!" He yelled suddenly, looking frantically at the others in the room. Wally took a step towards him, understanding why Barry was scared.

"It's 2025," he said slowly. Barry looked even more panicked than before, he was about to fire off more questions when Wally put a hand on his shoulder, "Barry, you've been gone for a year."

"Wait, what?" Barry's expression went from panicked to utter confusion, "It's 2025, but I've only been gone a year?"

"Yeah?" Wally offered. Iris stepped in front of Wally. Man they really did look alike.

"How long did you think you were gone for?" She asked concerned.

"Well, last I checked the year was 2015," now no one had any idea of what was going on. Professor Stein finally interjected.

"Barry, why don't you recount the events that brought you here," Barry wondered why they hadn't done that sooner. Then he realized he really didn't have a clear picture of what had brought him here either. He tried concentrating, searching through his memories to find the one that led him here, but all he got were flashes. _Wells in his containment cell, him running through the speed force, his mother dying in his arms, the Reverse-Flash being erased from existence, the singularity-_

"THE SINGULARITY!" He finally shouted, making everyone jump a few feet. Barry looked at all of them seeing if they understood. Wally once again broke the silence.

"...um, want to enlighten us Barry?"

"How- how do you guys not remember the singularity?!" Everyone shook their heads, "You guys were there! In the accelerator, with Wells, or Thawne, and-"

"Back it up there," Wally held up a hand, "Eobard Thawne? The Reverse-Flash?"

"Yeah? He was Wells, or pretending to be-" Barry nodded.

"That's why you attacked him? You thought my husband was the Reverse-Flash?" Everyone turned to see the woman standing in the doorway.

"Husband?" Barry was starting to realize who this woman was, how she was familiar some way. Then it hit him, "Tess Morgan? But you're dead, he killed you!"

At this revelation, Tess' expression changed to one of deep thought. She looked at him again, understanding in her eyes.

"You are from a different timeline," she stated and let that sink in. Barry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. A different timeline? I guess that would explain this Wally guy dressed up like him and why he was 10 years in the future, but it didn't explain one thing.

"If I'm from a different timeline, where is he?" The others looked at him blankly.

"Where's Barry Allen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off: So happy Season 2 has started! Loved the first episode and I can't wait for next week! Also, that Arrow premier!? I'm putting it it out there that I think it's Felicity.**

 **Anyway, special thanks to Alastairnyght, AlyssPotter, Band Wizard, Immortalman18, MichaelTheBeast, 512, .737, killjoker, and thabeathabsy for following the story! Please leave reviews! I want to see how I can improve this story and see what other ideas you may have! I really appreciate it! Also, this is not the only universe I will be sending Barry to, there will be more to come. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

 _Previously_

 _"If I'm from a different timeline, where is he?" The others looked at him blankly._

 _"Where's Barry Allen?"_

 _Now_

Barry stood over his foe. The man in the yellow suit, the man who had caused so much hurt in his life, the man who hated him to the core. He lie on the ground, recovering from the previous punch Barry had landed on him. Well, it was more like 562 rapid fire punches, but he packed extra power into the last few. Barry was tense, waiting for him to make a move, but all the man did was glare at him, wiping the blood from his lip where it had split open.

All around them was destruction, their battle hadn't been contained to the outskirts of the city, but Central suffered from it. Buildings and streets crumbled from the sonic booms generated by the speed of their fight. Barry thought it had gone on forever, but in reality, the entire skirmish probably lasted less than a minute.

"You're done, Thawne. I won, you lost" Barry stood tall and sturdy, towering over the prone form of Eobard Thawne, The Reverse-Flash. He felt like he had been chasing this man his whole life, but now it was over.

A low demonic chuckle morphed into a sinister laugh emanating from the ground where Thawne lie.

Barry was taken aback by his reaction. He was back on alert, getting into a fighting stance as Thawne started getting up off the ground. Despite being in obvious pain, he looked relaxed. He kept laughing as his head fell back. Suddenly he slumped forward and tilted his head slightly towards the red clad hero standing in front of him.

"You know," he began, voice full of confidence, but there was a hint of something else in his voice, but Barry couldn't place it, "I thought I was more powerful than you, and in that respect, I was wrong. Congratulations, I see now that you may have earned the title of Fastest Man Alive, Flash," he spat out his name. Barry watched to see where he was going with this little rant.

"At least, in this time," He began slowly circling Barry, like a predator circles his prey. Barry followed his every movement, never letting his guard down. His smile grew as he saw the look of confusion on the Flash's face. He continued, "I have been going about destroying you all wrong! I tried using your loved ones, teaming up with your rogues, but everything seems to have failed,"

"Get to the point, Thawne," Barry was done playing games, and he knew Thawne was enjoying every second of it.

"I tried to destroy the Flash, when I should have been trying to destroy—" instantly he stopped right in front of Barry's face, their noses almost touching. He flashed his foe a crooked grin, "—Barry Allen."

He stuck around long enough to see the color drain from his foe's face as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. He then turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, a sonic boom emitting from where he once stood.

Thawne could feel the Speed Force envelop him. The power of it coursing through his every nerve as he ran to his destination. I also felt another presence in the Speed Force, that of the Flash. He smiled, he would be able to see the look on Allen's face when he crushed the heart his younger self in front of him. He would get to watch as his greatest enemy was erased from existence. His smile grew as he zoomed through the time stream.

—

Barry knew the look he had seen in Thawne's eyes now: resolve. The fact that he had found out his identity was a bombshell in it of itself, but he knew exactly what Thawne was going to do with that information. He sped off and followed Thawne. He heard a voice over the comm. One he had come to know and respect and trust over the years.

" _Uncle Barry what are you doing?! I saw you take down Thawne and you both peeled out of there!"_ Wally West, also known as Kid Flash, spoke desperately to his mentor.

"He's going to kill him Kid!" Barry managed to say. Wally wondered what he meant when he continued, "Thawne is using the Speed Force to go to the past to kill Barry Allen."

There was silence on the other end. Barry was about to enter the Speed Force, he felt the power forming around him.

 _"_ _We need to stop him. Tell me where you are and I can—"_ Wally pleaded.

"I have to protect you, Wally. You and everyone else, and to do that, I need to do this alone," tears streamed down his face. He knew that even if he stopped Thawne from doing anything, the ripples from their trip through time was enough to make major changes to the time stream. He knew the world he would return to wouldn't be his world, "just- just tell Iris I love her—"

 _"_ _Barry, don't—"_

"—And that I'll be back in a Flash."

And he entered the Speed Force.

—

"That was a year ago," Wally finished. Barry listened to every detail.

"So this is the universe where I first meet Thawne?" He asked Wally.

"We actually don't know," Cisco was the one who answered the question. Barry gave him a questioning look, "He showed up from the future one day, but he already hated your— Barry's— guts by then. We never fully understood why."

"But his actions in this timeline, created my timeline?" Barry clarified. Cisco gave him a solemn nod. Barry tried to understand everything that was happening. This is what his life was supposed to be like. One question pushed to the forefront his mind.

"What happened to my parents in this timeline?" Iris took this one.

"Your mother still lives in Central City," Barry's eyes lit up at that, Iris continued, "your father died a couple years ago, though. Cancer." Barry's face fell again. He knew this universe wasn't perfect, but he would have been raised by both of his parents, would have been spared the pain that was his childhood reality. He looked down at his feet.

"In my universe, my timeline, Thawne killed my mother the night he went back," this revelation made many people in the room gasp. "He framed my father for the murder, and he went to jail for it," at that, Iris put her hand on his. He smiled up at her, this felt so right.

But he also knew that this wasn't his world, this wasn't his Iris.

"What else happened in your timeline?" Stein said, "Perhaps those events can explain how you ended up in our timeline."

"Well, Thawne had all intentions to kill me, the younger me that night. I—well Barry, this timeline's version of Barry— saved our younger self. After Thawne saw that he had lost, he got mad and killed my mother. He figured it would have the same effect: damage me so much that I would never become the Flash."

"Yet," Stein interjected, "here you are, clearly, that plan also failed."

"Not exactly," Barry thought back to his little chat with Thawne, "It did end up working. Fortunately, or unfortunately now that I look back at it, stopping me from becoming the Flash stopped him from being able to get back to his own time. He was stuck in the past, and the only way he could get back was through the Flash…through me.

"Soon after he killed Tess and Harrison and started impersonating him in order to build the particle accelerator, the one that gave me my powers. When the accelerator exploded, I got super speed, and Thawne, under the guise of Doctor Wells, began training me, helping me get faster and figure out my powers," Barry's tone lowered at this point, "Once we finally found out that he wasn't who he said he was, that he was the Reverse-Flash, it was too late. The damage was done. But, we were able to take him down.

"That's when he told me I had a chance to save my mom, to erase everything he had done," Barry looked up at his audience, "I took that chance."

"You idiot!" Barry was a bit shocked to hear that coming from Wally's mouth. He had been relatively quiet during his story, but now he turned on Barry, "No good can come from time travel! Barry, **my** Barry, always said that time travel was the most selfish thing a speedster could do!"

"He was right," Barry said quietly. Wally wasn't expecting that answer, "It was a selfish choice, but I never changed anything."

"Wh-what?" Wally stammered.

"As I was saying I had gone back in time to save my mom," Barry picked his story back up. Wally listened, still annoyed, "but the other Barry stopped me," Barry turned toward Wally, "I think he knew what would happen if I tried to change anything."

Wally's stance immediately softened. His mentor had no idea Thawne would kill his mother, but he still knew he had to try and keep everything as it was. That meant stopping another version of himself from intervening.

"I watched as the Reverse-Flash stabbed my mother in the heart. I held her in my arms as she died," He looked up at those gathered around him, his eyes full of unshed tears. He sighed and continued, "I came back to my own time to stop Thawne from going back to his. He was about to kill me when-"

Everyone was on the edge of their seat. A heavy silence filled the room, a look of horror crossed Barry's face.

"Eddie…" Barry choked out his name, a lump in his throat formed that refused to stop growing. He pressed on. "Eddie… was Thawne's ancestor. He shot himself so that he could stop Eobard,"

Iris was now sitting next to Barry, holding his hand in hers. She was his anchor, even if she wasn't his Iris, she was still there for him and he appreciated that.

"Thawne would have killed me had he not made that sacrifice. I wasn't fast enough," Barry was barely keeping it together, but he had to press on, "The wormhole I used to travel to the past caused a singularity to open, it started consuming the entire city. I had the idea to unravel the singularity. I ran into the vortex—"

"And fell into our universe," Wally finished. Barry nodded.

"Fascinating!" Stein ran over to a whiteboard and began drawing out various images and calculations. Barry could make out some of it, but most of what he was writing went over his head. Stein continued theorizing as he scribbled on the board, "Typically, speedsters can only travel forward and backward on their own timeline, like how the Reverse-Flash had done, and how you had done. But, with the added power and radiation from the singularity merging with the power of the Speed Force, it gave you the ability to travel, not just on your own timeline, but to other timelines!"

He sounded like a kid in a candy shop. As interesting as it was, Barry only had one thought—

"How are we supposed to get him back to his own timeline then?" Iris interjected. _Took the words right out of my mouth,_ Barry thought as he looked at Iris. Stein thought for a moment.

"Well we could attempt to recreate the singularity that brought you here—"

"No way," Barry stood, "that is way too dangerous, and I am not going to be responsible for putting you all in danger just so I can get back to my own universe," out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw a wave of relief wash over Wally's face, "We need to think of something else."

They all stood there thinking of any other way. None of them noticed the man standing by the door listening. He adjusted his glasses and stepped forward.

"It's a long shot," Harrison Wells walked up to the whiteboard. "but there might be a way to send him back without the use of a singularity." Barry went rigid, and Tess noticed. She was quickly at Barry's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was able to peel his glare away from the doctor to look at her.

"Barry, I can guarantee you that he is the real Harrison Wells. You said it yourself that the Reverse-Flash was erased. He is gone," She sounded so sincere. Barry's features softened, but he stayed rigid. He knew that this Wells wasn't Thawne. It was the believing part that he was having trouble with.

They both turned their attention back to Wells. He had just put the pen down, a spark in his eyes as he explained his theory.

"You see, not only was the Speed Force essentially created when you were struck by lightning, but it also grows with time as you use your abilities. That is why the Reverse-Flash needed you to get faster, he needed you to generate enough Speed Force to make it sustainable throughout all time," the way Wells said it reminded Barry a little too much of Thawne, but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

"But, not only can your abilities feed the Speed Force, but you can feed from it," Wells earned a strange, somewhat horrified look from Wally, "oh uh, what I mean is that he can absorb energy from the Speed Force. We can run some tests and see, but the hope is that when you went through the singularity, you absorbed some of the Speed Force energy that had merged with the energy and radiation generated from the singularity. If that's the case, you would just need to run fast enough and at the right frequency get to the correct universe."

"…Alright," Barry finally said, looking at the notes both Wells and Stein had made, "There's just one more question: what did you mean by frequency?"

"Every universe vibrates at a unique frequency," Cisco answered, "theoretically, if you vibrated at the correct frequency, you would essentially just phase back into your universe. The only problem is that, since you are a speedster, your frequencies are in constant flux."

Barry gave Cisco a questioning look, "Because of the Speed Force?"

"Kind of," Cisco shrugged, "it's more because you vibrate at different frequencies when you use different abilities. When you travel through time, your molecules are vibrating at a different rate than when you are just running down the street."

"So if I run at the same frequency as my world-" Barry began.

"You will travel through a wormhole back to your universe, yes!" Stein finished. The mood had definitely lightened in the room. Maybe Barry would be able to get home with no problems after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized the first couple chapters have been a more serious tone than I had intended for this story. Expect a bit more humor from here on out. We are done with most of the exposition now and will be getting into more of the action in the next chapter! Thanks to new followers J. 586, LuckGoddess, blobfish3690, emenemdj, Jed-El, and Israel Pena. Don't forget to review! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

 _Previously_

 _"_ _So if I run at the same frequency as my world-" Barry began._

 _"_ _You will travel through a wormhole back to your universe, yes!" Stein finished. The mood had definitely lightened in the room. Maybe Barry would be able to get home with no problems after all._

 _Now_

A red streak zoomed through the empty particle accelerator, lightning trailing behind him. A closer look revealed Barry Allen trying to reach the speed of mach 2 as he pumped his arms, digging his feet into the concrete, pushing him self to move faster.

"Can you pick up the pace a little, Pops?" Wally commented, sitting leisurely on the catwalk above were Barry was running. He took a huge bite out of an apple he was eating. _Seriously, is he always eating?_ Barry rolled his eyes as he continued running.

"Pops?-" Barry sped past Wally, "We're-" he ran a lap, "-practically the-" another lap, "same age!" Barry slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as Wally zipped down to stand in front of him. Barry was doubled over trying to catch his breath. A huge crunch was heard as Wally took another bite out of his apple.

"Well yeah," Wally mumbled, continuing to eat his apple as he talked, "But if you were from this time, you would have been, like, almost 40. That's practically ancient," He took another huge bite from the apple.

"Why don't you keep eating that apple, it'll make you look like even more of an asshole," Barry commented, still catching his breath.

"Woah," Wally feigned shock the insult, "I didn't think that amount of sass could come from an Allen, even one from a different universe!" He chuckled as he finished his apple. Barry finally stood up straight again. He noticed Cisco and Wells enter the accelerator, the latter holding a tablet, furiously tapping on it.

"So what's wrong, Cisco? Why can't I hit the right speed?" Barry was concerned, he knew he was faster than this. He had barely even hit mach 1, and even when he did, he couldn't maintain that speed. Not to mention he felt completely drained, similar to how he'd felt before they found out about his hyper metabolism.

Cisco must have figured he was using a lot of energy, because he handed Barry some of his special nutrition bars. He had to say, they actually tasted much better than the ones the Cisco from his universe made. He thanked him and decided to sit down while they talked.

"It seems to me, Mr. Allen, that you just don't have enough energy to hit the speeds necessary to create and travel through the wormhole," Wells stated, scrolling through his tablet. Barry looked up at him, his expression a concerned scowl. "My theory is that traveling through the singularity exhausted most of your energy. It will take a day or so for you to get back to your top speed."

He finished typing on his tablet and shut it down looking down at Barry, noticing the resentful look he was giving him. He looked away, trying to avoid Barry's gaze. Barry shook himself out of his haze. He had to keep reminding himself that this Wells was not his Wells. This one wasn't Thawne.

 _"_ Hey, could you guys give us a minute?" Barry asked Wally and Cisco. Cisco nodded and motioned for Wally who looked back at Wells and Barry, but Barry gave him a nod, letting him know he wasn't going to go off on Wells again. Once they left, Barry was standing, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Wells just stood there, awkwardly.

"I'm— I'm sorry," Barry stuttered, this was going to be harder than he thought, "I— I just, oh man, I don't really know how to say this,"

"You're having trouble separating me from the Harrison Wells of your universe," Barry nodded, he summed it up pretty well. "I don't blame you though, considering what I, or what The Reverse-Flash, did to you in your universe. I can understand your animosity."

"That doesn't make it okay," Barry took a step towards Wells, who shifted his weight nervously. The way they talked, their mannerisms, Barry could tell that this Wells was the polar opposite of Thawne. "I've been treating you as if you were him, but you're not. I can see that. It's just-"

"—difficult," Wells finished as Barry nodded. " William Blake once said, 'it's easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend'. As much as it hurts to admit it, the Harrison Wells of your universe, or at least Thawne's portrayal of him, was your friend. That kind of betrayal leaves a deep wound that's not easily healed."

Barry stared at him, surprised at how close he was to the truth. Wells looked around the particle accelerator, lost in thought and Barry processed what he said. He did feel betrayed, in more ways than one. He was mad that Wells had lied to them, mad that he had killed his mother and countless others, he was mad that he had believed the lies. What hit him hardest was that Wells— Thawne— had thought of him as a friend, as a son, and had looked at him with pride. It made Barry feel dirty.

Looking at this Wells, he began to feel what he felt when he was in the middle of the charade: respect for the man standing in front of him, even the beginnings of trust. Barry gave Wells a smile and held out his hand to the doctor. He looked at the hand perplexed.

"Why don't we start over," Wells took his hand and Barry gave it a shake, "I'm Barry Allen, from an alternate universe."

"Doctor Harrison Wells— the **real** Harrison Wells— from this universe," He shook Barry's hand firmly. They let the moment hang in silence, mutual respect replacing the tense atmosphere that had previously enveloped the two.

—-

When Wells and Barry entered the Cortex, it seemed as though all hell had broken loose. Wally was pulling on his mask as Ronnie, or Firestorm stood at the ready. Cisco, now wearing a black, yellow, and red armored suit, was pulling some goggles down over his eyes. Barry looked at Cisco, dumbstruck. _Since when does Cisco run around in a suit?_ Then he remembered about what was happening to the Cisco in his universe, that he was a metahuman as well.

"Where's the fire?" Barry inquired as Cisco looked up.

"We got two robberies in progress," He began buckling on some gloves, "It's the Rogues."

"The who?"

"Come on, don't you have a Rogues Gallery in your universe?" Wally sped next to Barry holding a tablet. It displayed different mugshots as Wally talked. "Heatwave, Weather Wizard, Captain Cold?"

 _The Rogues Gallery?_ Barry couldn't believe Snart had actually liked the name he had given them. _Great, I named a super villain team… and it carried over across multiple universes…_

"We've got three at each location. Wally, take Keystone Reserve and Ronnie and I will take Central City National," Cisco announced. They turned to leave when Barry put on his mask.

"I'll go with Wally," at hearing this, Wally looked at him uncertainly.

"Look, not that I don't want you to help, but don't you think you should stay here and rest? Gather your strength for the trek home?" Wally was grasping at straws, and Barry knew it. He gave Wally a look.

"Just because I'm not at top speed doesn't mean I can't still help," Barry countered. Cisco shrugged as Wally gave him a pleading look. He finally huffed and gestured for Barry to follow him. The two speedsters took off in the direction of Keystone City as the other two heroes made their way downtown.

—

Leonard Snart stood in the middle of the Keystone National Reserve bank. He glanced down at his watch, counting the seconds that had gone by since the silent alarm was triggered. His associates were hard at work collecting the cash, but Snart didn't care abut that. He was more concerned about the big score. Money was good, but what he had the rest of his Rogues working on was much bigger, and much more valuable.

He knew they had at least 47 seconds before Kid Fla— he shook his head at his mental slip up— The Flash, or one of the other heroes on his little team, showed up. He did hope it was the Flash, though. It didn't take a genius to figure out Kid Flash had taken up the mantle of the Flash when his mentor had disappeared; changing race wasn't part of the Flash's abilities, at least as far as Snart knew. He would never admit it, but he hated the fact that the original Flash had disappeared last year. He was a challenge and he forced Snart to be a better criminal. He just didn't get the same kind of challenge from the Kid. Snart pulled up the hood on his jacket and pulled his goggles over his eyes. A soft whine emanated from his cold gun, the icy blue glow growing brighter as it powered up.

"12 seconds boys," Snart called out to the other two rogues in the vault. He continued standing in the center of the lobby, loosely gripping the cold gun. He let a smirk creep onto his face as he aimed the gun at the floor in front of the door. Pulling the trigger, he spread a thin but sturdy layer of ice covering the tile of the entrance. Releasing the trigger, he held the cold gun up, admiring his work. A familiar whooshing sound filled the air, _Right on time._

Snart heard two voices outside the door. Both he recognized, but one he couldn't place. He heard one of the people shout as the other ran into the bank at full speed. Snart's grin grew as he saw the Flash speed through the entryway and immediately loose his footing on the ice. Snart had expertly stepped out of the way as the Kid's momentum caused him to go careening into the wall behind Snart.

He chuckled at the Flash peeling himself from the wall when he heard another whoosh from behind him. He turned around and froze. It was him. It was the Flash, the original Flash, just 5 feet in front of him. They both looked at each other for a moment, time slowed as hero and villain took each other in.

A scowl took over Snart's features. Something was wrong, this man was different from the one he had fought over the years, foreign even. His body language was off, and the costume—

"You're not the Flash," He whipped his gun out and fired a stream of glacial energy at the imposter.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE: Oh, you guys actually wanted to read the chapter? Weird... well I guess I'll let you!**

 **Thank you to Plutoa, marubang043, Einalem10, ImHereNowGone, nanohero2, and FatMac for following! I think this will be the last time I do shout outs unless it's a review or something, it's a bit hard to keep track of who is new.**

 **This is the first nearly all action chapter! Sorry for all the exposition, now we get to some of the fun stuff! I hope I am doing the characters justice, but it is good to note that this is an alternate timeline/universe so some characters will probably act differently from their "Earth 1" counterparts. We** **will probably only be spending another couple chapters in this universe until we move to the next one… I mean… till the story ends. Yeah, that's it…**

 **As you have probably noticed, I'm slowing down on updating and will probably limit it to one or two updates a week now. I just had a lot of free time and was super motivated when The Flash and Arrow came back.**

 _Previously_

 _A scowl took over Snart's features. Something was wrong, this man was different from the one he had fought over the years, foreign even. His body language was off, and the costume—_

 _"You're not the Flash," He whipped his gun out and fired a stream of glacial energy at the imposter._

 _5 minutes ago_

The city flew past them as Barry and Wally, both clad in their Flash suits, sped off towards the bank. Cisco had sent them to take the one that was farther away, obviously they would get their quicker than the others. Barry almost felt like he was back home, the streets were so familiar to him as they sped over the bridge to Keystone City.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big grin break out over Wally's face. Barry had to admit, his smile was infectious. Despite only knowing Wally for less than 24 hours, he felt like he had known the other for years. Running alongside him felt right. But, like everything else in this universe, he knew it was wrong, that he didn't belong here. He knew this was supposed to be his life, but the Reverse-Flash took it all away.

But that was the past. Barry made his choice and he didn't regret it for a second. He noticed Wally giving him a questioning look. He quickly flashed him a smile to reassure him everything was fine. He could see that Wally wasn't convinced though. They continued on to the bank.

"Hey Wall— uh, Flash!" Barry yelled over the wind as they neared their location, "We'll need a plan for taking these guys out. We should case the bank, figure out what Snart is—"

"Not enough time," Wally retorted as he sped right through the front doors.

"Wait!" Barry yelled but he already heard a crash coming from inside the building. "I now know how Oliver felt…" He sighed while running around the side of the building. He found a utility entrance and ran in.

 _Now_

Barry felt the air temperature in the room drop 30 degrees as he zipped out of the way of the blast to where Wally was recovering. He helped him up as Captain Cold turned around, aiming his weapon. They both sped out of the way as Cold fired. They ended up on either side of him. Cold stopped and looked at both speedsters. Barry was a bit shocked to see that he was smiling.

"Well, this is a surprise," Cold began, slowly turning towards Wally, "Replacing your old mentor after only a year? I thought he meant more to you than that."

"What can I say, Frosty?" Wally got into a battle position, smirk on his face, "I'm a team player."

"So am I," Snart said cooly. Barry's mind was racing trying to figure out what he meant when he heard a rush of wind behind him. Before he could turn around he was being lifted off the ground and sucked into a small tornado. He was finally flung into the railing on the second floor of the building before falling back to the first floor.

 _What the Hell…_ His vision was blurry and the room was still spinning as he tried picking himself up. He looked up to see the tornado slowing down enough to see a man was creating it. The man stepped up next to Snart. He wore a full body suit with green and yellow stripes running all around it. His head was covered with a mask while his nose and mouth were left uncovered, a smirk growing on his face.

"Guess you're not at the **top** of your game, are you Flash?" The man crossed his arms looking down at the fallen speedster. Wally groaned at the pun. He had seen the entire exchange and saw the look on Barry's face when he saw Roscoe Dillon, the Top. Barry seemed like he had never seen someone with his abilities before, which made Wally wonder if there was a version of Top in his universe. Wally brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"Flash!" Wally was about to speed to Barry's side when a stream of fire pushed him back. He looked up to the second floor to see Mick Rory, A.K.A Heatwave aiming his gun at the speedster below. A wall of fire separated Wally from Barry and the Rogues. Wally stared at Barry; he wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified. He had just gotten Barry back, he didn't want to lose him again.

Heatwave made his way downstairs and was walking towards where Barry was recovering. Wally began spinning his arms at super speed to quell the flames. Once they were low enough he slammed into Heatwave, knocking him away from Barry.

Barry saw Wally over him, pulling him up. He ran them both behind a pillar as Heatwave recovered enough to fire at them. Captain Cold joined in, the extreme heat and cold destroying the pillar they were behind. Barry gently pushed Wally away, "Go, get them, I'll be fine in a sec."

Wally nodded hesitantly as he ran out from the cover of the pillar. Cold noticed him coming around to flank them. He nodded towards Heatwave who smiled and took aim at the speedster. Cold began walking towards the pillar the other Flash was hiding behind, followed by Top. Barry realized the shooting had stooped and took a deep breath as he ran out from cover.

Unfortunately, he ran right into the muzzle of Snart's cold gun. He fired and blew Barry back a few feet. The short burst of cold wasn't enough to kill him, but it hurt like Hell. Barry groaned as he tried to pick himself up, but a boot stomped down onto his chest. Cold leaned down, putting as much pressure as he could on the speedster lying in front of him. Barry glared at him, trying to push the crushing force off his chest but ceased when he came face to face with the cold gun.

—

Wally knocked Heatwave back avoiding the stream of flaming liquid pouring from his heat gun. He ran around Heatwave, trying to keep him on his toes. _That's what Barry would do._ It had the opposite effect— this strategy just made him mad. Heatwave snarled as he fired the heat gun off all around him, waving it madly in every direction. Wally noticed the fire quickly spreading on desks, across the floor, making its way to a pile of money sitting out that the Rogues had undoubtedly collected.

"Cool it, Hothead! That money is no good to you if you burn it all!" Wally punched Heatwave square in the jaw. With him down, he turned and ran circles around the fire as it slowly died. Wally, satisfied with his work, smiled and turned to see how Barry was doing with Cold and Top. His face fell as he saw Snart with is gun pointed at Barry's head.

"NO!" He yelled and was about to run to Barry's aid when Heatwave came up behind him. He cracked his gun across the back of Wally's head. Wally fell to the ground from the force of the hit. Wally's world was spinning as Heatwave picked him up, head in a chokehold, and his gun resting on his temple. Wally could barely see straight as Heatwave brought him in front of Captain Cold.

"You know Kid," Snart began. "When the Flash disappeared, I tolerated you taking up the mantle. After all, you were his sidekick, it made sense. But this," he pushed the speedster's head back with the muzzle of his gun, "is where I draw the line."

"I swear Cold, if you hurt him—" Wally began but was cut off when Heatwave held his neck tighter.

"You do know this isn't our Flash, right?" Cold asked incredulously, "Come now, Kid, even you can see he is different, slower, less confident." His cold gun began to whir as it powered up. He turned his attention back towards Barry, "A disgrace to the Flash's legacy… Just like you, Kid."

—

Barry had an idea. Not a good idea, but an idea nonetheless. He closed his eyes and began vibrating his molecules. He was searching for the right frequency, the perfect frequency. Cold noticed and pulled the trigger. Before the beam of ice could leave the gun, Barry had phased through the floor.

—

The Rogues and Wally all stared at where Barry had just been, dumbstruck. Cold stood contemplating what had just happened. Soon, they all heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the lower levels of the building. Cold turned to Top.

"Finish him off, I'll be there in a minute," Top nodded as he spun himself into a tornado and headed for the stairs. Cold turned back towards Wally to see that he had broken free from Heatwave's hold. Wally ran around Heatwave using rapid-fire punches. Heatwave swayed, dropping his gun as Wally stopped in front of him. He threw one last punch at his face, knocking him out. He then turned to glare at Captain Cold.

"Overreacting, don't you think? The Flash would have restrained himself," Cold aimed his gun and fired at Wally who dodged.

"You think you know the Flash better than me?" Wally fired back as he ran up to Cold. He was about to punch him when he was hit with the cold gun. The sudden loss of momentum caused him to roll across the floor. He rolled over in time to dodge another blast from the cold gun.

"I've been battling the Flash longer than you've had super speed," Snart said coldly.

"Yeah, you know so much about us," Wally was getting annoyed now. He continued dodging the beams of ice.

"Let me teach you a little lesson Kid," Cold stopped firing for a moment and Wally began running at him, "I respected your mentor. You want me to respect you? You'll need to earn it, and to earn it, you need to take charge."

As Wally neared Cold, he slipped on the ice, sliding right by him. Wally crashed again into the wall. Cold looked at hm condescendingly.

"Ever since you took up the mantle, you've been floundering along. You stopped cracking jokes and switched fighting tactics. If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to be like him. There is only one problem with that Kid: you will never measure up," Cold said stepping toward Wally, "You will never be the Flash."

"Yeah, you keep saying," This wasn't the first time he has had this conversation with Cold. He was just trying to do what Barry would do. Obviously, he sucked at it.

"Consider this a lesson learned Kid," Cold pointed the gun at Wally. He slipped again as he tried to get into a running position. Cold smirked at the speedster.

—

Suddenly a body flew into Cold, knocking him to the floor. Cold pushed the body off him, finding it is Top. Top groaned as he is pushed off his teammate. Captain Cold looked up to see the imposter Flash running towards the Kid.

"For not being the genuine article, you do have a couple of surprises up your sleeve, don't you?" He said standing up. The imposter looked at Cold with a serious face. In a certain light, even Snart had to admit he looked a lot like is old adversary. He suddenly noticed a familiar face behind the two speedsters. His smile grew as he picked up Top and walked them both over to where Heatwave was still unconscious.

"It's over Cold," The imposter said unwaveringly. Oh how wrong he was.

"Hm…no I don't think so," He stated as a man stepped out of the reflection of the ice that had collected on the wall behind the two unsuspecting speedsters. He was clad in dark orange with a green mask over his head and green gloves and boots. In his hands he held a small gun. He aimed his gun towards the patch of ice the two were standing on and pulled the trigger. The Kid had turned around just in time to see the new player.

"Mirror Master?—" He was able to say before he and the imposter fell through the reflection in the ice. Mirror Master, or Sam Scudder as he was known, pointed back to the reflection he had come from.

"Mission accomplished," He pointed the mirror gun to the mirror covered ceiling of the bank. Blasting the mirror with the gun, he turned it into another end of the portal. The mirror rippled as the speedsters fell from it, landing in a heap on the floor.

Snart smiled at the humiliating little display. He lead Top to the mirror that Mirror Master came from and sent him through. He then picked up the recovering Heatwave and handed him off to Mirror Master who walked them both through the mirror. Captain Cold was the last one to enter, taking a moment to address the fallen heroes.

"Why don't you take a moment to reflect on this defeat, Kid!" Cold stepped through the mirror without a trace leaving the both Flashes in the middle of the battered bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I'm more than a little behind… Sorry about that… There are a multitude of excuses: school, work, more school, more work, graduation…. Yeah, a lot is going on right now. That is why this update is so far behind. I am still planning on continuing this story, but updates will definitely be spaced out pretty far, hopefully not 4 months apart like this one was, but definitely not a week to week basis.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you'll stick with me through the rest of this story. Our time on this Earth is almost done, but like the title says, there are infinite Earths for us to visit!**

 _Previously_

 _"_ _Mission accomplished," He pointed the mirror gun to the mirror covered ceiling of the bank. Blasting the mirror with the gun, he turned it into another end of the portal. The mirror rippled as the speedsters fell from it, landing in a heap on the floor._

 _Snart smiled at the humiliating little display. He lead Top to the mirror that Mirror Master came from and sent him through. He then picked up the recovering Heatwave and handed him off to Mirror Master who walked them both through the mirror. Captain Cold was the last one to enter, taking a moment to address the fallen heroes._

 _"_ _Why don't you take a moment to reflect on this defeat, Kid!" Cold stepped through the mirror without a trace leaving the both Flashes in the middle of the battered bank._

 _Now_

The rest of Team Flash stood in the Cortex speaking softly as Wally and Barry sped in. Wally ripped off his cowl and stormed off to one of the small labs branching off from the main room. Barry calmly pulled his cowl back as well. He watched as Wally picked up some sort of strange machine, using a screwdriver to fiddle with it.

"So your fight went just about as well as ours, huh?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded, he looked back over to wally as Cisco continued, "Basically the best 'Getaway Driver' for the Rogues. Do you guys have Mirror Master on your Earth?"

"No," Barry replied, "At least not yet. Who knows when he will show up with the changed timeline. It makes sense that he would show up eventually though," A loud crash sounds and everyone looks over at Wally. The machine he was working on in pieces on the ground and a trail of lightning speeding off into the depths of Star Labs.

"What's his problem?" Cisco looks to Barry.

"We didn't have the best run in with Cold and the other Rogues. But," Barry paused for a moment. He didn't know Wally very well, but he felt like the speedster was acting strange around him. He decided it was best to address it with Wally himself, "Never mind."

Professor Stein, followed by Ronnie, came back into the cortex. He was carrying a tablet, which he handed to Cisco.

"They didn't want money, they wanted diamonds," Stein proclaimed. Cisco gave him a cocked look.

"Yeah, we knew why they robbed the banks, Stein," Cisco got an exasperated sigh from Stein.

"No, the banks were a cover for the actual robbery done by Mirror Master and Golden Glider," Stein projected the image on his tablet to a larger screen on the wall. "This is a satellite office for Mercury Labs, just outside the Badlands. They have been doing research on gems that have shown energy amplification properties."

"So Cold sends two groups of Rogues to two different banks," Cisco recaps, " They hoped to distract us with this split while they snagged the gems…. but for what? What could they-" An idea pops into Cisco's head, "Oh! They want to supercharge their weapons! That's it!"

Cisco pulls up schematics on the various weapons the Rogues carry. A digital representation of the gems gets inserted into each one. The computer begins projecting the new power output.

"Power output of each weapon would be increased 10 fold," Stein says with disbelief. Everyone in the room shares worried looks.

"I'm going to talk to Wally, he needs to know about this," Barry then speeds out of the cortex before any of the others can stop him.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't know where in the world he was going, he just ran. Barry, his Barry, had always said that running helped him think. Running for Wally helped him relieve stress, or in this case, anger. After a short while, he finally slowed down. He was standing in a neighborhood he hadn't seen in a long time: his Uncle Barry's old house. He use to come here all the time. Ever since he disappeared, Iris had since moved. Neither of them had come back. The house had never actually been sold either. It was on the market for ages, but no one wanted it. Now it stood there, seemingly frozen in time.

Wally phased through the doorway. Everything was the same as it was the day he left. Wally looked at the portraits on the wall, the coffee cups lying on the side table, the papers of old cases strewn about, as if pushed by a gust of wind. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. Wally plopped down on the couch. Barry had always said that if he kept sitting on the couch like that, it would break one of these days, _The joke's on you Uncle Barry, even now, it's still standing._

Wally heard a swoosh and saw some of the dust fly from its resting place. He knew he was here. Without turning around he addressed the visitor, "You know, I used to come over here every day after school. I would grab my costume from the closet underneath the stairs and run to wherever he was," Wally heard footsteps approaching the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other Barry ease himself into the couch. He didn't say anything, but let Wally continue.

"After every patrol, we'd come back here, Iris always had supper ready, the food she made filled nearly the whole table, and we ate it in less than a minute," Both Wally and Barry chuckled at that. Wally's face fell again, he twiddled his thumbs, trying to find the words to say.

At this moment Barry realized how young Wally was. The Barry Allen of this Earth became the Flash when he was older, more than a decade older than Barry was now. Looking at Wally, he saw a lot of himself, they were the same age, and even though Wally had been fighting crime as a speedster for longer than Barry had, he had never had to do it as the Flash until this world's Barry disappeared. It is a lot of responsibility for someone to have thrust upon them so fast, even for a man that travels at super speed.

"When Uncle Barry ran into the Speed Force it left a minor tear in our timeline, only for a few seconds. I waited for him to run out of it, carrying a defeated Reverse Flash, one of his signature 'We did it' grins on his face. I waited for hours for him to reappear…"

"…I don't think he's coming back," Wally said quietly. Barry sat in silence with him. There was nothing he could say that would help any of this. He may look like their Barry, but they all new he wasn't the one they all missed. He couldn't fill that void, as much as he wanted to help, he needed to get back to his own Earth, his own time. He was about to say something when he noticed Wally looking at him.

"I need to show you something," He then sped off prompting Barry to quickly follow him. They blurred through Central City until they stopped inside a newer building. It took Barry a moment to adjust to his surroundings. He thought it looked like some kind of museum, but no painting were hung around the wide space, but different objects sat in glass cases. Costumes adjourned mannequins, some ranging from variations of his own costume, to costumes of other heroes and villains.

"It's all for you," Wally said, Barry looked around, there were screens playing newsreels of the Flash, Newspaper articles, many written by Iris, and many replicas of different weapons from the Rogue's arsenal, "Well, our you anyway." Barry turned back to Wally with a questioning face.

"Barry was loved by everyone in Central City," Wally began, "He was kind to everyone, he even checked in on people he had saved, he didn't just stop crimes, but he helped people. Once an apartment building burned down and he not only saved all the occupants, but learned construction and rebuilt the entire building in an afternoon. It was stuff like that that made me idolize the Flash. Yeah, he was a super hero and he fought criminals, but he also helped people.

"He was respected by everyone, even the Rogues. They may have been enemies, but they had mutual respect for one another. We had a funeral for the Flash and nearly the whole city showed up. The Rogues were even there, and they didn't do anything for nearly a month afterward. Kind of like their own version of having a moment of silence.

"I decided to take up the mantle of the Flash because, well, because it was the only way I knew to honor my Uncle's memory. Many people hated me for it at first, but I kept going, I knew what I was doing was right. I just can't help but feel like I'll never be as good as he was…"

"You're right," Barry put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "You can never be the Flash."

"Wow, thanks for the bode of confidence,"

"What I mean is, you will never be Barry Allen. Barry was the Flash, and he inspired so many in this city, including you. Now you're trying to be him and wondering why you are failing," Wally turns to face Barry, " You aren't Barry Allen, you're Wally West. I can be certain in saying that Barry wouldn't have wanted you to try and be a carbon copy of him, he would have wanted you to be the kind of person he would be proud of,"

Wally thought about this. Barry could see the intense concentration on his face. Suddenly, he turned and embraced Barry. Startled, Barry froze, but quickly returned the hug. Wally finally stepped back, allowing Barry to breath again. They both stood there for a moment, looking up at a statue of the Flash.

"We should probably get back to Star Labs," Barry broke the silence, "Cisco discovered that the robberies were a cover up for the Rogues. They were actually after some gems that they'll use to amp up the power on their weapons,"

"Yeah you're right, let's-" Wally replied then froze. Barry looked back at him, seeing an idea forming in his mind. A sly smile crossed his lips as he was about to run off.

"What's that look for?"

"I have an idea of how to get you home," Wally said, but turned around, an apologetic look on his face, "Although, I don't think you're going to like it."

"Why is that?"

"It's more of a Wally West Plan, than a Barry Allen Plan…"

A wide grin broke across Barry's face, "Then you have my full support, Flash."


	7. Chapter 7

**As an apology for my absence, here is another chapter! I am so ready to move on to the next universe, mostly because I have gotten so much inspiration from Season 2 of the Flash that I can't wait to show you what I have planned!**

 _Previously_

 _"_ _I have an idea of how to get you home," Wally said, but turned around, an apologetic look on his face, "Although, I don't think you're going to like it."_

 _"_ _Why is that?"_

 _"_ _It's more of a Wally West Plan, than a Barry Allen Plan…"_

 _A wide grin broke across Barry's face, "Then you have my full support, Flash."_

 _Now_

Leonard Snart took another drink of his beer as he leaned back in his booth. Mick Rory sits next to him as he takes another sip. Mick nudges him with his elbow, getting his attention. With a scowl he begrudgingly looks over.

"Guess Scudder finally convinced Lisa to come by the place," Mick chuckled as he downed his whisky. Snart narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange. Sam Scudder, in a drunken state, was trying to be romantic with Lisa. For being a master of cold, it made his blood boil. He did notice, however, that his sister was having none of it. She stormed out of the bar, leaving Scudder to stumble back to the Rogue's booth. _That's my girl,_ he thought as Scudder plopped down on the opposite side of the booth.

"Can you believe that?" Sam slurred spilling a bottle of beer he was loosely holding in his hand, "She didn't want to have a drink with me, her boyfriend!"

"You're drunk, Scudder," Snart said coldly. He continued drinking his own beer.

"She said the exact same thing!" He yelled, "All you Snarts are the same," Snart's eyes narrowed more while Mick tried to signal for Scudder to stop, "You think you're better than everyone else, well guess what? You're n—"

His drunken rant was halted by Snart's cold gun powering up inches from Scudder's nose. He stared down barrel as Snart's finger rested calmly on the trigger, "I don't care if you're drunk, Scudder. I will freeze you to this table if you say another word about me or my sister. You're on thin ice as it is by having the gall to date my sister in the first place,"

"Woah woah! No need to get trigger happy!"

"Don't tempt me," Snart powered down his gun as Scudder let out a breath of relief. Snart took another sip of his beer. Mick chuckled at the exchange. He realized he was out of whisky and walked to the bar to get another round. As he walked back to the table, a commotion was heard at the front of the bar. The Rogues looked over and noticed a certain Speedster standing in the doorway to the bar.

The Flash walked toward the Rogues and as he walked, many of the Bar's occupants booked it for the door. As they fled, the bartender groaned, "Thanks for scaring off my customers, Flash. Now who's going to pay for those drinks. hm?" The bartender crossed his arms and shot an accusatory glance to the Flash.

"Oh, uh I didn't realize… Well I guess I can pay for them, if that would help," Wally began searching for a wallet when Snart chuckled. Wally quickly turned to look at the leader of the Rogues in the corner.

"You don't have that kind of money, Kid," Snart said as he took another drink. He then glanced at the bartender, "Put it on my Tab, Mike, we had a big score today." The bartender seemed satisfied and went back to work as Wally made his way to the Rogue's table. Mick and Scudder both reached for their respective guns, pointing them at the Flash. Wally put his hands up and paused. Snart didn't look at the hero, but down at his own gun, "Did Daddy Flash never teach you about boundaries, Kid? You see we had a little deal, he and I: He never bothered us at the bar as long as we weren't doing anything illegal."

"Technically you robbed a bank, which is, in fact, illegal," Wally said. The two guns pointed at him powered up slightly, "Woah wait guys, I'm not here about that, I just want to talk…I mean technically the topic does include what happened today—" Mick stands, about ready to fire, "—BUT, I'm not here to fight, just hear me out!"

Snart stares at the Flash a moment, enjoying seeing the Kid squirm under his gaze. Mick's spitfire temper doesn't help his situation, that's certain. Snart let's the moment hang for another couple seconds then finally speaks, "Mick, sit down."

"Come on, Snart! The Flash is at our mercy! He's practically offering himself up on a silver platter!" Mick walks up close to the Flash, his gun in his face. Wally can feel the heat of the gun through his cowl but stands his ground.

"Sit. Down." With that, Mick begrudgingly deactivated his gun. Snart noticed the small sigh of relief as the Flash put his hands down, "Now talk, Kid. And do it fast, we have a score to divvy up."

"You're making this really hard for me Snart," Wally said under his breath as he pulls a chair up from one of the other tables. He sits down and looks anywhere but at Snart.

"Better start talking, Kid, I don't have all day," Snart spits out. Wally sits up straighter and looks Snart in the eye.

"…You were right." Wally said simply.

"About what, exactly?"

"I can never be the Flash," Wally said in acceptance. Snart chuckled as he took another drink.

"If that's all you wanted to say, you really didn't need to waste either of our time by coming here to say it," Snart replied.

"Well it's not just that, I could have said that over text… or in passing during our next battle," Wally deadpanned, "No, what I meant was that I know I have been trying to be like the old Flash, and I kind of suck at it—"

"Is there a point?" Snart asked impatiently.

"I'm going to stop being the old Flash and start being my own Flash. But if I'm going to do that, we have to come to an agreement,"

"I'm listening…"

"I won't try to be like the old Flash," Wally looked at Snart, "But you all need to stop treating me like him, or like the sidekick I used to be," Mick scoffed at this.

"Can you believe it? Kid, you got some balls if you think—"

"Fine."

Both the Rogue and the Speedster looked at Cold with disbelief. He continued, "You stop acting like the Flash, we'll treat you like the new one, not just a kid in Daddy's clothes."

Mick couldn't believe it, so much so that he stormed back to the bar to get a heavier drink. Wally sat there, a small smile on his face. Snart decided to bring up the other issue of the day, "So, where did you find the Imposter?"

Wally frowned, "He's not an—" he sighed but continued, "The man I was fighting with today was the Flash, just, from a different universe." Wally let the bombshell drop. Instead of the surprised look he was expecting, Snart simply shrugged and took another sip of his drink. It was Wally's turn to be confused, "Really? No reaction at all?"

"It makes sense. Besides, what does it matter to me?"

"Well, that Flash got sent here through a singularity in his universe," Snart recalled seeing news about the wormhole. He nodded and let the Flash continue, "Now he's stuck here in our universe."

Wally let that hang in the air a moment. Mick returned to the table with a bottle of whisky. Snart finished off his beer and looked at the Flash who appeared to be waiting for some response from Snart.

"And I should care because…"

"Because you Rogues hold the key to getting him home! Or at least started in the right direction," Snart looked skeptical. Wally pointed toward the now passed out Mirror Master, "More specifically, I need his gun,"

"What good will that do? You want to send him to the mirror world?" Mick scoffed again as he chugged part of the bottle of whisky.

"No, I was thinking of making another singularity using the portals," Wally received skeptical looks all across the table, "Look, we know you guys stole those gems to supercharge your weapons. Well, remember when Scudder fired two mirror portals facing one another? They became unstable. I believe that if we do the same thing with the supercharged gun, it will create a singularity. The Flash will run at a speed fast enough to use the singularity as a type of speed cannon to shoot himself back to his own time. All we have to do is break one of the mirrors to shut down the singularity."

Wally looks at Snart expectantly, but Snart shoots the Flash a condescending smirk.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"No, we aren't going to help you," Snart relished the look on the Flash's face: defeat, anger, shock. It was fun to mess with the Kid.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Wally was starting to get worried, what on Earth would Snart ask for?

"I'll help you send the Imposter back to his universe as long as you don't try to take the gems away from us when we're done," Snart said. _Oh, well that's not too bad,_ Wally thought. He was about to say 'deal' when Snart added, "And release any Rogues currently incarcerated.

"You know I can't do that Snart—"

"You can if you want the 'Flash' to get back to his own universe," Snart smiled as he watched the Flash think about his proposal. He knew he had the Speedster between a rock and a hard place. Finally the Flash huffed, _Still just a kid,_ Snart thought. He held out his hand. The Flash took it.

"Fine," he muttered, "But we send the Flash home first."


	8. Chapter 8

**You get another chapter? Three in one week? This really is a special treat!**

 _Previously_

 _"_ _I'll help you send the Imposter back to his universe as long as you don't try to take the gems away from us when we're done," Snart said. Oh, well that's not too bad, Wally thought. He was about to say 'deal' when Snart added, "And release any Rogues currently incarcerated._

 _"_ _You know I can't do that Snart—"_

 _"_ _You can if you want the 'Flash' to get back to his own universe," Snart smiled as he watched the Flash think about his proposal. He knew he had the Speedster between a rock and a hard place. Finally the Flash huffed, Still just a kid, Snart thought. He held out his hand. The Flash took it._

 _"_ _Fine," he muttered, "But we send the Flash home first."_

 _Now_

"No!"

"Iris, come on—"

"No! I am not letting you make a deal with these…criminals!"

"We prefer to be called Rogues," Iris whips around to see Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, and a now sober Sam Scudder walking into the Cortex. All the crime fighters in the room had their cowls or masks on, "Hello again, Miss Allen-West."

Iris glared at him and turned back toward Wally, "I really hope you know what you're doing," Wally, clad in his Flash costume, pulled Iris in for a hug.

"I'm doing what I have to to get Barry back to his Earth," Wally looked at Iris. The determination in his eyes was evident. She was about to ask if there was a better way, but she knew Wally would have thought of it. She sighed and nodded. Wally gave one last smile to Iris, then moved past her, approaching the Rogues.

"Let's get this over with," Wally said, holding out his hand in front of Scudder. He didn't make any move, "Scudder, give me the gun."

"Look, Flash, we may be helping you out, but no one touches my gun except me," Scudder lightly slapped the Flash's hand away. The Flash looked at Snart who only shrugged. Flash glared at them both, then gestured for them to follow him. They all began the walk down to the remains of the Particle Accelerator.

—

The mirrors were being set up by Wells and Barry. As Barry clicked the last clamp into place, he looked at their work. The mirrors were only five feet apart, plenty of room for Barry to run in between them. Barry glanced over to Wells, who was calculating the numbers.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Barry wondered. He was still concerned about the concept of creating another singularity. Wells on the other hand looked slightly excited.

"Wally's theory is sound," He began, "Once you get to the correct speed, we will activate the mirror gun and it will create a singularity. Although, this one will be much smaller than the one from your universe. It will act, as Wally put it, a Speed Cannon, that will catapult you, hopefully, back to your own universe."

"As long as I'm vibrating at the right frequency, right?" Barry asked.

"That's correct, Mr. Allen," Wells looked satisfied with his calculations and put away his tablet. He noticed the worried look behind Barry's cowl and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, the speedster didn't flinch or get defensive, he simply turned to look at Wells, "I know you can do this, Barry."

Barry gave a small smile to Wells. He decided this universe's Wells is the way he wanted to remember his friend. Not as his enemy in disguise. They heard footsteps approaching behind them and they turned around. Entering the Accelerator was Wally in his Flash costume, followed by the Rogues and Iris. Barry immediately noticed the disapproving look on Iris' face. Ironically, it made Barry smile. _That's my Iris._

Wally led Scudder to the mirrors to explain his plan while Snart walked up to Barry. He looked the younger man up and down with a scrutinizing gaze. Barry stood his ground as he looked back Snart. He finally noticed that this version of Snart was also much older. It wasn't surprising, but it made Barry think. Would they be doing this forever? Would he be fighting the Rogues of his universe as long as he was the Flash?

"You do look like him," Snart finally said, bringing Barry back to the situation at hand, "You're an amateur compared to him, that's for certain."

"If I'm so hopeless, why are you helping us?" Barry's curiosity got the better of him, because he needed to know.

"Well apart from the fact that I get my Rogues released from prison and we get to keep our score, there is something I'm certain of," Snart looked over to where they would open up the portal, "Captain Cold, the one from your universe, needs the Flash."

Barry's eyes went wide. _Start thinks he needs me?_

"The only reason I became the best, was because I had someone to challenge me," Snart looked back at Barry, "So go give him a challenge."

Barry smiled and shook his head, at least Captain Cold is the same in this universe. He then walked over to Iris. She was watching Wally when he entered her peripheral vision. She smiled at him as he approached, but Barry could see it was a bitter sweet smile.

"Promise me you'll go easy on him," Iris gave Barry a confused look after hearing this. He continued, "You know, when he gets back." Iris took in a deep breath and gave Barry a somber look.

"Oh Barry…" She was searching for a way to respond, but he could tell she was having trouble.

"If he loves you as much as I love my Iris, I know he has probably spent every second trying to get back to you," Iris had since turned away, her eyes threatening to overflow with months of unshed tears. Barry gently held her shoulders and turned her toward him again. She looked at him and he could see all the emotions flowing across her features. He saw grief, he saw joy, but most importantly he saw hope, "So, cut him some slack, because he's worked really hard to get back."

Iris immediately enveloped Barry in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment. Barry suddenly realized how much he missed Iris. He hadn't been gone long, but it still felt like an eternity. He was ready to go home.

The two separated and looked at each other only for a dry voice to shatter the fragile moment, "Are you two finished? Or should we grab popcorn?" Iris turned and shot a glare at Leonard Snart who brushed it off, turning back to his Rogues. Iris turned back to Barry.

"Guess it's time to send you home."

—

" _B-uh-Flash?"_ Wells' voice echoed over the loud speakers. He and the rest of the team would monitor the singularity from the Cortex while Wally, Scudder, and Barry stood in the particle accelerator. Barry stood at his mark in a running position as Wells continued, " _You are going to need to reach a speed of at least mach 3. Once you hit that speed, Mr. Scudder will fire a blast at each mirror. Once the singularity forms, run between the mirrors through the portal. Just remember, you need to vibrate at your universe's frequency."_

Barry held a thumbs up as he got ready. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He wasn't worried about going fast enough, but he wasn't confident that he could vibrate at the correct frequency. He had never done anything like this before. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he felt the Speed Force within him. He felt the flow of it, how alive it was. He also felt a certain longing from it. He didn't know if it was coming from the Speed Force, or if it was reverberating with his own desire to go home. He didn't care which it was, he was ready to go home.

And with that, he took off, lighting crackling around him. A sonic boom echoed throughout the accelerator as he ran. He pumped his arms a hard as he could, his legs moved faster and faster. He felt his speed level out, just under mach 2. His self doubt rose within him. It was almost as if something was stopping him from going any faster.

"You got this Flash," Barry heard Wally cheer. Barry grew determined, he took in a deep breath and focused on the Speed Force. He focused on his friends, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Stein. He focused on his new friends, Harrison Wells and Wally. Finally he focused on Iris. He wanted to see her so bad.

As his focus grew, his speed did as well. He felt himself fly past mach 3. He vaguely heard Wells tell Scudder to activate the gun. As the portals appeared, a small tear grew between them. Barry knew it was now or never. He sped straight for the tear. In the next nanosecond, he shot a proud look at Wally as entered the tear.

—

Wally paused for the slightest of moments after Barry entered the singularity. If he hadn't had super speed, he would have missed the look Barry had given him. Despite him being from another universe, that looks was so familiar and so comforting, it gave him hope. He was finally brought back to reality by the warning alarms going off. He quickly ran to the mirrors, shattering them both. The singularity was sustained for a moment before it collapsed in on itself.

As Wally finished, he noticed the others come back from the Cortex to check on the status of the singularity. Wally walked past them and looked back to where he last saw Barry. He heard footsteps approach him and he turned to see Snart standing next to him.

"Thanks," Wally muttered. Start smirked at the young speedster.

"Well you still have your side of the bargain to hold up to," Wally groaned as he was reminded of the illegal activity he would have to partake in. They stood there in silence for a moment, when Snart spoke again…

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Wally knew he wasn't talking about the Barry that had just left. He knew because he had just been thinking the same thing. Will their Barry ever come back?

"Yeah, well, you know him," Wally shrugged as he turned to walk back to the rest of his team. He glanced over his shoulder at Snart, "He was on time for anything. He's just running a bit late."

Wally didn't know for sure if the words he had said were true, but he hoped they were. And that hope was enough to keep him going.

—

 _"_ _Warning! Warning! Speed Force energy detected! Warning! Warning!"_

A man was startled by the sudden alarms whining to life. He pulled up a monitor, searching through every sector of the laboratory to find the source of the disturbance. The security cameras finally caught movement coming from the center of the particle accelerator. A swirling vortex opened up as trail of yellow lighting catapulted out of it. The vortex collapsed as soon as the blur exited the swirling mass. A man dressed in a red costume adorned with lighting bolts slowed to a stop, looking around.

The man looking at the monitors leaned forward. He used a keypad to zoom and enhance the picture. As he studied the man in the suit, his heart began to race.

"It can't be…"

The man in the red grabbed his mask and pulled it down, revealing the face of a young brunette. He looked around, calling out words that were unheard by the monitor. He sped out of the room to another. The man observing the monitors followed the red man's trail through the lab. An elated grin broke across his face.

"The Flash…Finally."


End file.
